Le Green Arrow et sa mystérieuse gardienne
by Elyralenia
Summary: Une rencontre en un Oliver Queen en perdition et une mystérieuse jeune femme aux yeux de feu.


Un texte écrit il y a longtemps. Retrouvé dans le fouillis qu'est mon ordinateur. Pour les fans du Green Arrow.

Métropolis avait vécu ses heures les plus sombres. Lex Luthor était mort, Zod avait été libéré avec son armée de Kandoriens et la bande de héros qui était sensée faire régner la justice avait disparu. Il ne restait que Clark alias Le Flou pour aider la ville et son bras droit, Chloé Sullivan pour tout surveiller à la Tour de Guet. Cette dernière cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire revenir son équipe de sauveurs mais le meilleur d'entre eux sombrait dans des ténèbres invulnérables.

Alors que Chloé perdait espoir, elle vit sur ses caméras apparaître quelque chose qui lui fit penser que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Alors que Clark était occupé ailleurs à arrêter des braqueurs ou à sauver des innocents des flammes, quelqu'un s'occupait d'aider des victimes d'une agression. Un couple qui sortait du restaurant avait été accosté par un homme armé qui en voulait probablement à leur argent. Mais avant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente, une silhouette noire s'interposa et le désarma. Chloé essaya d'avoir une image de son visage mais elle restait cachée, comme si elle savait qu'on la regardait de loin. Après avoir rendu leurs biens au couple, elle attacha le voleur à un poteau et passa un coup de téléphone. La police arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour aller chercher leur paquet.

Le cerveau de Chloé se mit en ébullition. Elle se mit à chercher de possibles autres images de cette mystérieuse personne et des indices pour connaître son identité. Elle découvrit que plusieurs de ces opérations de sauvetage avaient été attribuées au Flou alors que celui-ci n'était même pas sur les lieux lors des agressions. Chloé contacta Clark pour lui dire de rester vigilant à propos de cette silhouette.

XXX

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Chloé ne trouva rien sur cette personne et Clark l'avait aperçu mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher ou de lui parler, elle disparaissait. Tout ce que Clark avait pu dire, c'était qu'elle était rapide, souple et que c'était une femme aux yeux oranges. Chloé se dit sur le moment que des yeux orangé ne pouvaient pas passé inaperçu dans une ville qui connait l'apparition fréquente de montres ou d'êtres humains aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Pourtant, nulle part il était fait mention d'une telle particularité physique. Mais Chloé avait autre chose sur laquelle se concentrer. Elle avait mis au point un plan pour faire reprendre raison à Oliver. Il ne lui manquait qu'une actrice qui fasse l'affaire.

Elle cherchait justement la candidate idéale quand ses ordinateurs l'avertirent d'un intrus. Elle sortit son arme et regarda autour d'elle. Une voix la fit sursauter.

… : Vous pouvez lâcher cette arme, Chloé, je viens en paix.

Chloé se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu la voix et elle vit la fameuse jeune femme aux yeux de feu perchée sur la rambarde des escaliers comme si c'était le perchoir le plus confortable du monde. Elle fit une pirouette et sauta devant Chloé.

Chloé : Qui êtes-vous ? Catwoman ?

… : Non ^^ Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom à vous donner. Je sais que vos amis ont tous des noms de code mais je n'en ai pas trouvé un qui m'aille.

Chloé : Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit et comment savez-vous que mes amis portent des noms de code ?

… : Vous avez vos sources, j'ai les miennes.

Elle alla se percher sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres circulaires et regarda dehors avant de se retourner vers Chloé qui rangeait son revolver.

… : J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez à aider l'un de vos amis qui s'est perdu. Je voulais vous apporter mon aide.

Chloé : Que savez-vous à propos de ça exactement ?

… : Je sais qui il est et ce qu'il représente pour cette ville. Je sais qu'il était sur le droit chemin et qu'il s'est perdu après un croisement. Je sais que vous chercher quelqu'un pour lui ouvrir les yeux et je sais qui pourrait convenir pour cette opération.

Elle pianota sur l'ordinateur de Chloé et afficha le profil d'une femme de type asiatique, ancienne agent des services secrets du gouvernement.

… : J'espère que vous arriverez à lui faire prendre conscience que la vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue.

Chloé : Vous seriez une candidate parfaite pour ça, quel-que-soit-votre-nom.

… : Je veillerai au bon déroulement de votre sauvetage, Chloé ^_^ À bientôt, Mlle Sullivan.

La jeune femme se dissimula dans l'ombre et disparut. Chloé resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis elle comprit qu'elle avait à faire à quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt à lui révéler son identité mais qui semblait vouloir aider. Alors elle se mit au travail et contacta la jeune femme dont le profil était encore sur son écran.

XXX

Le jour de la grande opération secrète de Chloé était venu. Tout commençait dans un club privé appelé Roulette. Oliver, avec un taux d'alcoolémie déjà supérieur à la normale, dépensait sa fortune à la roulette. Il se leva pour aller prendre un autre verre quand une jeune femme avec un tatouage de dragon et une robe rouge l'accosta. Elle se débrouilla pour attirer son attention, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile et réussit à lui faire avaler la pilule préparée par Chloé. Quand il sortit du club et perdit connaissance, des hommes l'emmenèrent.

Oliver se réveilla dans une boite. Le seul objet qu'il avait était une lampe torche. Il s'en servit pour sortir et se rendit compte que la boite était en fait un cercueil. Il y en avait un deuxième dans la pièce et quelqu'un semblait y être enfermé. Oliver ouvrit le cercueil pour sortir la personne qui tapait à l'intérieur mais il n'y avait personne, juste deux enceintes. Une voix lui parla et lorsque le millionnaire referma le cercueil et vit le nom dessus, il se sentit tombé encore pus profondément dans le désespoir. Puis un autre bruit l'alerta. Les grognements d'un chien. Bientôt ce chien traversa la vitre. Oliver en profita pour s'échapper par la fenêtre brisée et se réfugia dans une voiture abandonnée. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il fut incapable d'en sortir. C'est alors qu'un camion fonça tout droit sur lui et il perdit connaissance au moment de l'impact.

Il se réveilla en plein jour, sans une égratignure, allongé dans la boue. Il se leva et repéra un téléphone. Il tapa le numéro de Chloé mais ce ne fut pas elle qui répondit. Un autre défi lui fut tendu. Il se souvint du club où tout avait commencé et y retourna retrouver la jeune femme en robe rouge. Celle-ci lui raconta qu'elle avait été payée pour le droguer et que les hommes qui lui avaient fait ça étaient là, qu'ils devaient partir et vite. Mais ils furent attaqués. Ils réussirent à s'enfuir mais on leur tira dessus et la jeune femme prit une balle mortelle. La police débarqua et arrêta Oliver.

En salle d'interrogatoire, on lui raconta qu'il n'était pas le premier à être victime de ce jeu. On lui fit vérifier ses comptes en banque mais quand l'inspecteur quitta la pièce tout son argent fut enlevé sous ses yeux. Il essaya de prévenir les agents mais un gaz se mit à sortir. Il tambourina à la porte, désespérément jusqu'à ce que Clark vienne le sortir de là. C'est alors qu'il vit que tout était faux, ils étaient dans un entrepôt et l'interrogatoire faisait partie du jeu, c'était une mise en scène. Clark le ramena chez Chloé. Celle-ci rechercha l'identité de la femme au tatouage, ce qui conduisit Oliver directement au club. Il trouva la jeune femme en robe rouge assise au bar. Il pointa une arme sur elle. Il allait tirer quand une silhouette noire sortit de nulle et sauta sur le bar. Elle regarda Oliver droit dans les yeux et fit tourner la jeune femme sur la chaise. Il vit que ce n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait, c'était Lois. Il baissa son arme et la silhouette noire disparut dans l'ombre. Il se précipita vers Lois quand Victoria, celle qui l'avait piégé, apparut. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait prévu de faire brûler le club après l'avoir tué mais il la désarma. Elle prit la fuite mais une explosion retentit. Victoria cria à l'aide. Oliver hésita mais finit par se précipiter dans la pièce en flammes pour la sauver.

C'est à ce moment-là que Chloé dévoila sa mise en scène. Victoria fit prendre conscience à Oliver que malgré ce qu'il croyait, son héroïsme était toujours là, au fond de lui et qu'il ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il avait volé au secours d'une femme qui lui avait fait vivre son pire cauchemar, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi perdu que ce qu'il pensait.

XXX

Le lendemain, Chloé reçut la visite de la mystérieuse jeune femme en noire. Comme toujours, elle sortit de nulle part et se percha là où personne d'autre ne pourrait se mettre.

Chloé : Je vous remercie d'être intervenue. Il y avait un risque qu'il blesse Lois malgré tout.

… : Le principal, c'est qu'il soit de nouveau sur la bonne route. Ça lui prendra du temps pour reprendre confiance en lui mais vous serez là pour l'aider.

Chloé : Je n'abandonnerais jamais l'un de mes amis.

… : C'est ce qui fait que vous êtes si précieuse dans cette équipe, Chloé. Même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, vous êtes leur plus gros atout. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le dérapage de Victoria.

Chloé : Je sais à quel point Lois peut être agaçante lorsqu'elle veut aider quelqu'un à qui elle tient.

Chloé perçut un sourire dans les yeux de son alliée.

Chloé : Cette équipe aurait bien besoin de nouvelles recrues, vous savez ?

… : Un jour, peut-être. En attendant, je serais dans les parages au cas où vous aurez besoin de moi.

Le téléphone de Chloé sonna et le temps qu'elle regarde, la jeune femme avait disparue.

XXX

Après qu'Oliver ait compris que Chloé était derrière tout ça, il voulut la remercier. Mais l'apparition de cette mystérieuse silhouette noire l'intriguait. Chloé lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait.

Oliver : Tu lui fais confiance si je comprends bien ?

Chloé : Je crois que oui. Elle m'a aidé, elle a sauvé Lois et elle sauve des tas de gens à Métropolis lorsque Clark est occupé.

Oliver : C'est étrange qu'ils ne se soient jamais croisés.

Chloé : Je pense qu'elle nous surveille. Elle a su me trouver à la Tour de Guet et elle savait ce que je faisais, qui j'aidais. Pourtant, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a aucun espion, j'ignore totalement comment elle a tout découvert.

Oliver : Il est peut-être temps que j'y mette mon nez. Je ne vais pas prétendre pouvoir faire ce que tu ne peux pas mais j'ai quelques ressources.

Chloé : Tiens-moi au courant.

C'est alors qu'Oliver commença à enquêter du côté de chez LuthorCorp et particulièrement du côté de Tess Mercer. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant sur cette inconnue mais alors qu'il s'introduisait dans le manoir Luthor, il se retrouva face à face avec celle dont il tentait de découvrir l'identité.

Green Arrow : Alors vous travaillez pour Tess finalement ?

… : Vous sautez trop vite aux conclusions, mon ami. Je ne suis là que pour vous prévenir que vous êtes en danger si vous restez ici.

Green Arrow : De quoi vous voulez parler ?

… : Votre amie, Tess, joue avec le feu. Elle veut faire des choses qui sont bien trop grandes pour elle et elle met tout le monde en danger. Vous ne trouverez rien sur moi ici, M. Queen, ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement.

Green Arrow : Chloé vous fait confiance mais moi, plus on veut m'éloigner de la cible, plus j'ai tendance à croire que c'est suspect.

Un homme apparut derrière Oliver.

… : Vous auriez du écouter votre amie, elle disait vrai.

Oliver reconnut Zod. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la gorge et l'envoya valser dans le mur. Il allait l'achever mais la jeune femme s'interposa.

… : N'y pensez pas, vous ne le toucherez pas.

Oliver se releva et vit qu'elle était en train de se battre contre Zod. Il fut surpris car elle semblait avoir le dessus, sans utiliser de météorites. Mais sa vitesse et sa souplesse semblait l'aider à échapper à la force du kryptonien. Oliver profita de l'occasion pour tirer une flèche avec kryptonite sur Zod. Il s'effondra.

… : Il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte.

Elle fit signe à Oliver de la suivre et l'emmena dans un cul de sac.

Green Arrow : Il n'y a pas de sortie de ce côté.

… : Les hommes de Mlle Mercer couvrent toutes les sorties.

Green Arrow : Vous allez faire quoi ? Démolir le mur ?

… : Non, vous avez juste de la chance que je n'utilise pas les mêmes sorties que vous.

Elle le colla dans un coin du mur, dans l'ombre du couloir et se colla contre lui. Oliver se sentit étrange pendant quelques secondes et quand il reprit ses esprits, ils étaient à la Tour de Guet. La jeune femme recula pour le laisser sortir. Il ôta ses lunettes et sa capuche.

Oliver : On était au manoir il y a à peine quelques secondes, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

… : Je vous ai sorti d'un mauvais pas. De rien.

Oliver : … Merci.

… : Si vous voulez vraiment savoir qui je suis, je préférerais que vous trouviez une manière plus sûre de le découvrir.

Oliver : Il suffirait que vous me le disiez.

… : Si je vous le dit, ça devra rester entre nous, ni Chloé, ni Clark ne doivent savoir.

Oliver : Je croyais que vous vouliez aider, pourquoi continuer de vous cacher ?

… : Si vous êtes prêt à garder mon secret, retrouvez-moi dans une heure sur le toit de LuthorCorp.

Elle disparut à nouveau.

L'heure d'après, Oliver était au rendez-vous et elle l'attendait déjà, jouant au funambule sur les câbles électriques du bâtiment.

Oliver : Vous pouvez descendre ? Vous me faites peur à marcher là-dessus.

… : Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, M. Queen ?

Oliver : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, deux fois. Chloé m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé. Je vous en remercie.

… : Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

Oliver : … Ok, oui, j'ai peur pour vous. Ces câbles sont à haute tension, vous devriez être grillée comme un poulet rôti. S'il vous plaît, descendez de là.

Elle sauta par-dessus lui et atterrit sur le bord du toit.

Oliver : C'est impressionnant mais je voudrais éviter que quelqu'un appelle la police parce que Catwoman veut se suicider.

Il lui tendit la main, elle hésita puis la saisit. Il l'attira à lui et la serra par la taille. Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de feu de cette inconnue grisante.

… : Essayez-vous de me séduire, M. Queen ?

Oliver : Voulez-vous être séduite, Mlle La Mystérieuse ?

Elle se dégagea des bras du gentleman et se mit à lui tourner autour.

… : J'aime les hommes sûr d'eux et vous le savez, que vous plaisez aux femmes, hein ? Mais je n'aime pas les hommes qui prétendent être ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

Oliver : Je ne suis pas venu pour que l'on parle de moi. Allez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?

… : Allez-vous garder mon identité secrète ? Allez-vous mentir à vos amis pour moi ? Y compris à Clark et Chloé ? Allez-vous risquer de perdre la confiance qu'ils ont en vous ?

Oliver : Ils ne me font pas confiance. J'ai fait trop d'erreurs dernièrement, ils considèrent que je ne suis plus quelqu'un de fiable.

… : Vous n'êtes pas aussi sûr de vous en fin de compte.

Oliver : Je connais mes points forts, mais aussi mes points faibles.

… : Vous êtes vous demandez pourquoi j'ai proposé de me dévoiler devant vous seulement ?

Oliver : La question m'a traversé l'esprit mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez sûrement craqué devant mes bras musclés et mon côté bad boy.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire. Oliver sourit fièrement.

Oliver : Je vous ai fait rire, c'est un début. Allez-vous retirer ce masque ou non ? Je meurs d'envie de voir le visage qui va avec ses yeux époustouflants…

… : Je vais vous faire confiance, M. Queen, ne me le faites pas regretter.

Oliver : C'est Oliver. M. Queen, c'est trop solennel.

La jeune femme se stoppa devant lui. Elle hésita longuement.

Oliver : Vous avez peur ?

… : De quoi aurais-je peur ?

Oliver : Me révéler votre identité, c'est m'ouvrir la porte de votre forteresse. Du moins, l'une de ses portes.

… : La peur est en effet présente mais ce n'est pas la mienne.

Elle ôta son masque et leva les yeux vers Oliver. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre plus fort devant la beauté transcendante de la jeune femme. Ses yeux orange ressortaient encore plus avec le noir de ses cheveux longs. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec ses lèvres rouges, qui, à leur vue, attirèrent Oliver comme un aimant.

… : Je m'appelle Gaia.

Oliver : Enchanté, Gaia…

Gaïa recula.

Gaia : Vous n'êtes pas le premier homme que je rencontre sans mon masque, M. Queen. Ni le premier avec ce rythme cardiaque accéléré.

Oliver : Mon… Vous…

Gaia : J'entends votre cœur battre, oui.

Oliver se reprit et se gifla mentalement pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à cette superbe jeune femme juste en face de lui.

Oliver : Ok, c'est vrai, je vous trouve magnifique mais je vous promets que ça n'interfèrera pas dans notre travail. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord pour faire équipe avec moi.

Gaia : Ne vous en faîtes pas, M. Queen, je connais vos sentiments pour la cousine de Chloé, Lois Lane. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont assez forts pour combattre contre l'attraction que vous éprouvez en ce moment.

Oliver : Ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ? Et assez avec les « M. Queen », s'il vous plait.

Gaia : Votre téléphone.

Il lui tendit son portable. Elle y entra un numéro de téléphone. Oliver se demanda si elle avait vraiment un téléphone caché sous cette combinaison noire ultra-moulante.

Gaia : Je sais que Chloé surveille vos moindres faits et gestes alors ne prononcez jamais mon nom au téléphone, ne l'écrivez nulle part, c'est clair ?

Oliver : Et si je n'arrive pas à vous joindre ou que je n'ai pas de téléphone ?

Gaia : Pensez très fort à moi, je vous entendrais peut-être ^_~

XXX

Évidemment, Chloé n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir qu'Oliver cachait quelque chose. Elle avait trouvé les images de son entrevue avec Gaïa mais aucune image de son visage n'avait pu en être tirée. Chloé avait cuisiné Oliver mais il insista pour qu'elle n'essaye pas de savoir qui elle était.

Chloé : Pourquoi s'est elle dévoilée à toi mais pas à moi ? Pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas confiance ?

Oliver : Je l'ignore, Chloé, je te le jure. Moi aussi, je me pose encore la question mais elle me fait confiance, je ne peux rien te révéler, ça pourrait la faire fuir et on a trop besoin de secours en ce moment.

Chloé hocha la tête mais elle ne laisserait pas tomber, un jour, Oliver ferait une erreur et elle finirait par tout découvrir.

Le soir même, Oliver rentrait chez lui d'une journée harassante avec les actionnaires de LuthorCorp quand il vit Gaia sur son balcon. Il la rejoignit.

Oliver : Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite aujourd'hui.

Gaia : Je sais que Chloé vous a posé des questions à mon sujet et que vous n'avez rien dit.

Oliver : On avait un deal.

Gaia : Je vous remercie d'avoir tenu parole.

Oliver : Je vous remercie de me faire confiance.

Gaia descendit du balcon et prit la main d'Oliver.

Gaia : Ça vous aidera peut-être à vous faire confiance à nouveau. Tant que vous douterez de vous, vos amis douteront aussi.

Oliver : C'est comme si vous lisiez dans mes pensées…

Gaia : C'est le cas en fait ^.^ Entre autres choses.

Oliver : Vous ne voulez pas entrer boire un verre ?

Gaia : Non merci, Oliver, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne vous attachiez pas trop.

Oliver : Que vous vous pointiez chez moi les cheveux au vent avec une robe aussi moulante et courte, ça ne va pas m'aider. Vous me provoquez ?

Gaia : Peut-être un peu, je l'admets mais il y a des moments où je n'en peux plus d'être invisible alors je ressors mon ancienne garde-robe ^_^

Oliver : Ça vous va très bien.

Gaia : Merci. Prenez soin de vous, Oliver. À bientôt.

Elle sauta dans le vide mais lorsqu'Oliver regarda, il n'y avait personne. Oliver se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'il commençait vraiment à aimer cette collaboration.

XXX

Après quelques missions ensemble, Oliver commença à penser qu'il devrait essayer de convaincre Gaia de se dévoiler à Chloé et les autres parce qu'il aurait bientôt du mal à prétendre que leurs opérations sauvetages et les visites furtives à son appartement lui suffisaient. Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber dans un long tourbillon de sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas dû approcher. Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Gaia et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus le nier.

Pour se changer les idées, il invita une jeune femme à son appartement. Il se disait que ce serait peut-être le remède pour ne pas penser à Gaia. Mais alors qu'ils batifolaient au milieu du salon, légèrement assommés par l'alcool, Gaia apparut sur son balcon. Elle n'avait pas son costume, elle portait un débardeur et une minijupe noire, comme si le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Seuls ses yeux de feu tranchaient dans l'obscurité. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son partenaire de chasse. Oliver se demandait si elle venait pour le travail ou parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait une invitée.

Il demanda à la jeune femme qui déboutonnait sa chemise d'aller dans la salle de bains préparer le jacuzzi. Elle accepta et le laissa seul un moment. Oliver posa son verre et se traina jusqu'au balcon. Il regarda Gaia dans les yeux, essayant toujours de deviner la raison de sa visite.

Gaia : J'ose espérer que tu ne l'as pas payé au moins ? Tu n'es pas en train de couler à nouveau, Oliver, n'est ce pas ?

Oliver : Tu ? Il m'a semblé comprendre qu'entre nous, ça devait rester « vous ».

Gaia : Oliver.

Oliver : Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me détendre en bonne compagnie ?

Gaia : Si, bien sûr mais tu peux avoir beaucoup mieux qu'une fille qui ne voit en toi qu'un milliardaire séduisant qui pourrait lui acheter toutes les robes et les chaussures dont elle rêve.

Oliver crut comprendre. Il eut le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de Gaia, toujours assise sur le rebord du balcon, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa gardienne. Il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, Gaia aurait sauté dans le vide pour ne pas à être aussi proche de lui mais ce soir, elle ne bougea pas.

Oliver : Tu n'es pas venue pour me faire la morale, hein, Gaia… ?

Gaia : Je veille sur toi, c'est tout. Tu es mon principal point faible dans cette partie, tu le sais. Tu es le seul à savoir qui je suis.

Oliver : Come on, Gaia, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je représente un point faible pour toi…

Gaia : Je sais ce que tu as en tête, Oliver mais tu prends tes rêves pour des réal…

Il ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase et la fit taire d'un baiser. Il recula la seconde suivante. Gaia savait qu'elle avait merdé avec Oliver, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, ça compromettrait trop de choses. Ça mettait en danger leur travail mais aussi Oliver. Quand leurs ennemis sauront qu'il est sa plus grande faiblesse, ils se serviront de lui pour l'atteindre. C'est trop risqué.

Oliver : Tu as fini par tomber sous mon charme, toi aussi.

Gaia : Tu te méprends totalement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi que je suis là, c'est parce que tu représentes un gros risque pour moi.

Oliver : Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire avec cette belle poupée, n'est ce pas ? ^_^

Gaia : Aucun.

Il la regarda, sachant très bien qu'elle mentait. Il la connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir si elle disait la vérité ou non. Mais il rentra et alla voir ce que faisait la fille dans sa salle de bains. Elle le regarda avec un regard étrange et prétendit qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle devait se lever tôt demain matin et elle s'en alla. Oliver retourna sur le balcon après son départ, Gaia était toujours là.

Oliver : C'était toi. Tu es rentrée dans sa tête et tu t'es arrangée pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Gaia : Elle a peut-être pensé que tu ne faisais pas l'affaire, finalement.

Oliver : T'es sérieuse là ? =D Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas crédible. Elle se serait jetée sur moi dans la voiture déjà si je ne l'en avais pas empêché.

Gaia savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui car tout son corps lui disait de marcher droit devant et d'embrasser ces lèvres horriblement tentatrices.

Gaia : D'accord, j'admets que c'était moi mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

Oliver : Ah oui ?

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Oliver : Et bien, maintenant que tu as ruiné ma soirée, tu vas devoir me tenir compagnie.

Gaia : Tu crois être capable de me retenir, Oliver ? ^_^

Oliver : Je peux toujours essayer…

Il attrapa la nuque de Gaia et l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle laissa tomber la lutte contre sa conscience et lui rendit son baiser.

Oliver : Et si on arrêtait de jouer au chat et à la souris ?

Gaia : Tu n'as pas encore compris ? C'est mon jeu préféré…

Elle fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser à nouveau mais se laissa tomber dans le vide avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres.

XXX


End file.
